Jimbo's Survivor: Sierra Nevada
Jimbo's Survivor: Sierra Nevada: The Evil Sheep is season 6 of Jimbo's Survivor. This is the first (and currently only) group to feature Jimbo's "Sheep Idol" concept. Sheep Idols change someone's vote for one round, to whatever you want. The way to find sheep idols is to predict how everyone voted at a certain tribal council. The goal of the twist was to make the season more unpredictable. Though successful, the twist generated much controversy. The Twist (Source: Official Rules Forum in group) Every time you attend tribal, you will send me a list of how you think everybody voted. If you get it 100% right, you attain a sheep idol. Important notes at this point: -If someone self-votes, then any guess counts as correct for them, so don't try to predict a self-vote. -If you'd like to avoid sheep idols, you can stop it right here by trying to make the vote unpredictable. Here's how sheep idols work: You can play it at any tribal council you attend. For that round, you control someone's vote. important notes at this point: -You can't use it at the final 3 because there wouldn't be any use, and you can't use it at FTC as a juror. -You can not force anybody to vote for them self. If somebody self votes on their own, you can change their vote to whatever you want, though. -If somebody wins individual immunity, you can still change their vote with a sheep idol. -If somebody plays a sheep idol on you the same round you play one, your play will be unaffected, and the people you controlled will vote how you wanted them to, however your vote will change due to the sheep idol that was played on you. -You can play multiple sheep idols in the same round. -You don't have to make their vote the same as yours, and if you play multiple, you don't have to make them all go the same way. -If you're voted out with a sheep idol, you can nullify someone's vote at the next tribal council (or, if pre-merge, the next tribal of your tribe)(only the one immediately after you leave)(this power is optional) Also, one last note: The Evil Sheep is greedy for power, and once it's used up, he wants the odds to be higher of him getting it again. So, if a sheep idol is used, then during your predictions for the round, you will be counted as correct if you: -Predict what the person ACTUALLY voted -Predict what the person was forced to vote by the sheep idol Players Episodes If you're wondering why I'm not using a chart for this season, here's why. http://gyazo.com/00392bd0f9d8a56560cf59c31a5d0196 I'll go back next season, where I probably won't have so much double tribal nonsense. That's what glitches it. You can't split or merge too many cells. If someone has a solution to this problem, please tell me. Episode 1: "Survivor is supposed to be a family show!" Immunity: Miwok and Kawaiisu Voted out: Alfie (5-1) (18th) Episode 2: "Even zombie wouldn't want her to eat" Immunity: Kawaiisu and Tubatulabal Voted out: Maxwell (4-1-1) (17th) Episode 3: " Immunity: Tubatulabal Voted out: Danny (5-1) (16th) Voted out: Andrew (3-2) (15th) Episode 4: Tribe swap: Only 2 tribes Immunity: Washoe Voted out: Nick (5-2) (14th) Episode 5: Immunity: Washoe Voted out: Adam (4-2) (13th) Episode 6: Immunity: Washoe Voted out: Cole (4-1) (12th) Episode 7: Tribe swap: 2 New Tribes Double Tribal Immunity: Robert and Jacob Voted out: Zach (5-1) (11th) Voted out: Connor (3-2) (10th) Episode 8: Immunity: Steve Voted out: Harvin (6-2-1) (9th) Episode 9: Immunity: Mika Voted out: Jacob (5-3) Episode 10: Immunity: Steve Voted out: Nicole (4-2-1) Episode 11: Immunity: Steve Voted out: Mika (4-1) Episode 12: Immunity: Steve Voted out: Robert (4-1) Episode 13: Finale